El ladrón y el pastor
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: En Konoha existe una leyenda, sobre un ladrón misterioso que solo roba zafiros ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabe, pero todos tienen la impresión de que busca algo, o más bien a alguien... Las jóvenes dicen que él está buscando a su amada, a una joven de ojos azules... pero ¿cuál es la verdad? Ven, adéntrate y conoce la leyenda del "Lobo de los ojos carmesí"...


**Bueno, ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de Sasuke y no sé si tendré tiempo, creo que correspondía traer un fic. Más tarde traeré uno dedicado al cumpleaños de mi amado Izuku Midoriya, probablemente sea un drabble que también contenga ovejas... No me pregunten porqué... xD Estoy pegada con las ovejas, esta temática medieval, ¡Incluso estoy oyendo pura música Celta! xD**

 **En fin, les recuerdo los personajes no son míos. Son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para crear mis historias homosexuales porque detesté el final y aún lo sigo odiando, y no es que yo esperara un final yaoi, simplemente esperaba un final, no uno repleto de matrimonios forzados y sin sentidos para crear un enlace para continuar la franquicia, donde mostrarían al famoso Borumierda, porque me cae como el... Bien. **

**ESTO ES YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA, PUES ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA, PERO QUIERES QUE TE GUSTE, BIENVENIDO.**

 **Y SI TE GUSTA, PUES, CON MÁS RAZÓN XD**

 **PAREJA: NARUTO X SASUKE (SIN ESPECIFICACIÓN DE ROLES) **

* * *

_**~*El ladrón y el pastor*~**_

Como siempre, el despiadado ladrón, no tenía ningún reparo en a quien atacaba, simplemente lo hacía, lo aterrorizaba con sus ojos rojizos y se dejaba para él lo que desde un principio no fue suyo.

Llevaba siempre una espada en la espalda, que se veía bastante complicada de sacar, pero para él no era nada. Ocultaba su rostro por completo bajo una especie de pasamontañas, y su cuerpo estaba bajo una armadura que se podía notar, pesada, sin embargo, él era muy ágil usándola.

Todos los pueblos en la región conocían la historia del famoso ladrón, que robaba, principalmente comida… Los que lo habían visto decían que era una especie de Robbin Hood, ya que luego, la comida iba a parar a los barrios bajos. Pero, también el ladrón, conocido como "El lobo de los ojos carmesí", se llevaba consigo joyas. No le servían los diamantes, ni las perlas, tampoco los hermosos rubíes ni esmeraldas, mucho menos las turmalinas o las kunzitas. Tampoco llevaba peridotos, apatitas, esfenas, o amatistas. Ni calcedonias, ni citrinos, ni ópalos de fuego. Ni circones ni jades. No, no llevaba ninguna de esas piedras hermosas y valiosas, sólo zafiros. De todos los tamaños, naturales, o de formas obligadas. Él únicamente llevaba ese tipo de piedras. Parecía como si ninguna otra le sirviese.

Las jóvenes aventureras de la época, que soñaban con los cuentos de hadas, habían divulgado el rumor de que él buscaba a una chica de ojos azules en especial. Así que todas, hacían hasta lo imposible por ser "esa" chica de ojos azules, cual zafiro deslumbrante, que tenía al famoso ladrón dando vueltas por toda la región llevándose consigo los más hermosos zafiros. Y aunque hubiera otra piedra azul, como una iolita, o un lapislázuli, él no los miraba. Solo servían los zafiros. No había una piedra que se les comparara.

Y así pasaron dos años desde su aparición, la gente seguía recordándolo, incluso lo usaban en sus frases típicas, como: "Si sales de noche, El lobo de los ojos carmesí te llevará". Pero nadie, nunca lo había visto… Y tal vez nadie lo vería…

 _ **++++***~NARUTOXSASUKEFOREVER~***++++**_

El chico de cabello rubio estornudó sentado en la carreta que lo llevaba a la Región del Fuego, estaba emocionado, jamás había salido de sus tierras. Así que era la primera vez que podía presenciar otros aires.

Y aunque al principio estaba asustado y renuente a salir de su región, finalmente aceptó porque sus ovejas estaban pereciendo de hambre.

Unos hociquitos se acercaron para olerle el cabello, y a la vez mordisqueárselo —Hey, hey, no hagas eso. —le dijo con cariño para después tomar a su oveja regalona y sentarla en su regazo. Las demás ovejas estaban tranquilamente de pie o echadas en lo ancho de la carreta, y él iba viendo la espalda de ésta, jugando con sus pies, dejando que su cabello bailara en compás con el viento.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino. El pueblo principal de la Región del Fuego, Konoha, bajó a sus ovejas y pagó el resto de lo que debía al chofer de la carreta, que era un anciano, que antes de partir, vio sus ojos hermosamente azules, y le dijo:

—Cuidado forastero, yo que tú ocultaría tu hermosa mirada, todos por aquí tienen los ojos castaños como las ramas y almendras, muy pocos llegan a los tonos azulados, pero nunca se ha visto alguien como tú, con ojos iguales al cielo, comparables a los zafiros.

— ¿Eh? ¿Zafiros tt-bayoo? ¿De qué habla?

—Hasta pronto forastero y no olvides mis palabras. —la carreta desapareció en la esquina.

Al instante Naruto alzó los hombros sin entender nada, y al ver a la gente del pueblo, vio como todos se detenían de sus quehaceres, para observarlo anonadados.

— ¿Eh? Siento que me perdí de algo…—avanzó entre la multitud, y fue hacia donde le habían indicado en un papelito dado por un viajero de su región, para que buscara cierto lugar donde conseguir una casa para vivir en las montañas.

Así lo hizo, se perdió tres veces, sí, con todas sus ovejas y luego puedo al fin llegar donde el Corredor de Propiedades, Kakashi Hatake.

—Quisiera un lugar lejos del pueblo, en las montañas, donde mis ovejas puedan ser felices.

—Mmm… ya veo. Tengo un lugar así. —observó con su único ojo a su cliente y advirtió como antes lo hubo hecho el hombre de la carreta— Pero ¿seguro que quieres estar solo? Puede venir "El lobo" y raptarte.

— ¿El lobo? —Naruto imaginó que se refería a manadas de lobos por los cerros, así que sonrió y repsondió orgulloso. —Yo he derrotado hasta osos Señor Kakashi, un lobo no es nada para mí.

—Oh, bien.

Kakashi lo guío a lo alto de las montañas y le presentó su nuevo hogar. Una cabaña con chimenea, bien al estilo Heidi, con un corral, perfecto para sus ovejas. Solo tendría que hacer unos cambios, como pintarla de color naranja.

Le agradeció al Señor Kakashi y guardó a sus ovejas para darles alfalfas por ese día. Mañana temprano las llevaría a un festín en lo más alto.

Kurama, su ovejita favorita, la llevó con él. Todas sabían que ese bebé tenía que dormir con Naruto. Era su oveja más querida.

Se acomodó a dormir y sabiendo que toda la casa estaba bien cerrada simplemente cerró los ojos y soñó.

El pastor no necesitaba bajar al pueblo, se alimentaba de lo dado por el bosque, cazaba, y pescaba. Como tenía tan buen corazón no era capaz de vender sus ovejas para la cena, así que las criaba y cuando era tiempo, las esquilaba e hilaba la lana y la vendía. También gracias a una amiga que hizo en el pueblo, que cuando bajaba a vender la saludaba y aprendía de ella. Consiguió hacer su primera chomba, luego aprendió a hacer gorros, calcetines, etc. En ese lugar con clima tan frío ese tipo de ropa se vendía muy bien, y más cuando era tan hermosamente diseñada y terminada. Todos compraban su lana, a la vez, que en secreto admiraban sus hermosos ojos.

Una noche de luna llena volvió a hacer su aparición el ladrón, asaltando un carruaje, y tomando los zafiros.

La mujer que los portaba, asustada y porque no, también excitada por la situación, lo miró y le dijo tratando de seducirlo:

—Yo no tendré los ojos como tus preciados zafiros, pero apuesto a que te gustaría pasar una noche conmigo.

El ladrón no hizo nada, no dijo nada. Solo miró a la mujer unos segundos y se le revolvió el estómago. Y no porque fuera fea, era hermosísima, pero no era quién él buscaba.

La mujer al sentirse rechazada, escupió altanera:

—Nunca vas a encontrar a alguien más bella que yo, y menos a una mujer con los ojos como el cielo. El único que he visto con ojos así es un chico.

El ladrón se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla, y tomándola de los brazos la obligó a que continuara con la mirada.

—Sí, es un chico. Así que no puedes…

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo con voz tétrica y fingida para que no se revelara su identidad.

—Vive solo en las montañas. En esa cabaña vieja y abandonada. Pero ya dije, es un…

El lobo se esfumó de un saltó, en aquella noche nocturna. Llevando entre sus manos su última adquisición, un zafiro en versión de anillo. Era hermoso, con esas terminaciones de platino en la circunferencia por donde entra el dedo, y lleno de más zafiros pequeñitos a su alrededor.

Corrió, saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al cerro, a lo más alto, donde los arces y pinos llenos de escarcha descansaban. Vio a lo lejos el humo de una chimenea. Una luz provenía de adentro.

Caminó sigiloso y revisó el lugar. Vio las ovejas resguardadas del frío en su corral con techo y puertas privadas. Miró por la ventana y vio una figura moviéndose desde un área a otra, servía una especie de sopa. A sus pies estaba lleno de lana hilada, sin hilar. Y en otra parte había ropa tejida hermosamente. Miró a contra luz, cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y entonces presenció aquello que buscaba.

Y el zafiro cayó de sus manos, olvidado en la nieve. Frente a él estaba la piedra preciosa más hermosa, la que había buscado por años. Con esos cabellos como el oro, esos ojos como zafiros, esa piel como topacio incoloro que al calentarse se torna de un amarillo claro, justo como se veía en esos momentos esa piel tostada debido a la luz de la chimenea y de la lámpara. Y entonces la vio, esa sonrisa repleta de diamantes con la suavidad de una piedra de luna. Aquel hermoso ángel no estaba asustado por ver a alguien asomándose en su ventana. Al contrario dejó la sopa en la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta. Invitando a pasar al congelado visitante.

—SI tienes frío y buscas refugio puedes quedarte aquí.

El ladrón no le dio importancia a como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escarcha, ni como su respiración estaba con dificultades, solo seguía viendo a aquel chico que buscó por cinco años, para lo cual se transformó en ese ladrón nocturno y solitario. Y que él lo había salvado, sin quererlo ni esperarlo.

—Eres tú… —dijo ya sin fingir su voz. Tomando su pasamontañas y lanzándolo al vacío. Ya le daba igual, no necesitaba robar nunca más, su joya había vuelto, al fin la había encontrado. — ¡Eres tú!

— ¿Eh? Sí, soy ¿yo? —Naruto quedó meditando esas palabras, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un asfixiante abrazo, que culminó con un beso directo en sus labios, de aquel joven apuesto que se le hizo familiar, y más cuando sintió sus labios unirse.

Éste le besó apasionadamente, lo adentró en la casa, sin importarle si cerraba la puerta o no, dándole lo mismo si la sopa se enfriaba, solo quería besarlo, acaloradamente, salvajemente.

—Tú, mi joya, al fin estás de vuelta.

— ¿Eh…? —volvió a ser aprisionado por esos labios, y seguidamente por esas manos que ágilmente eliminaron esos guantes gruesos y empezaron a pasearse por sobre su ropa, hasta finalmente acariciar la tostada piel, haciendo a Naruto saltar.

El frío viento entraba y helaba sus cuerpos, pero ellos al instante se calentaban mutuamente con esa sesión de pasión que iniciaba. Entonces, el ladrón fue alejado, con ambas manos posadas en sus pectorales. Éste lo miró dolido y sorprendido. Tal vez se había apresurado…

—Yo…

—Espera. Siéntate. —fue obligado a sentarse de sopetón. Entonces Uzumaki, que era el apellido del dueño de la cabaña fue a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes traer entre sus manos el pasamontañas olvidado, y acercarlo a la chimenea.

Subió los escalones que llevaban a su habitación baja, donde había una cama hecha de paja, y cubierta de sábanas gruesas, para que la paja no se incrustara en su piel durante la noche. Encima habían frazadas de lana y un cubre camas con diseños de ovejas que él había hecho. Abrió uno de los compartimientos sin golpearse la cabeza, ya que la habitación en sí, era baja.

Sacó una toalla, y una frazada y la llevó abajo, con gran destreza al bajar en esa escalera de madera sin base, como una escalera común que hoy en día se usa para pintar casas o arreglarlas. Solo, que a diferencia de esas, ésta no estaba sobrepuesta, sino que estaba clavada.

El ladrón enseguida se paró y lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo a bajar.

—Gracias. —se dio vuelta, tomó la toalla y secó los cabellos y el rostro, al igual que los hombros del desconocido joven.

Éste sólo lo miraba ensimismado.

—Bien, ahora te pondré esto para que te calientes. Dime ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¿Eh?

Aquel joven de ojos intensos que habían apagado por el momento su fulgor rojizo, tomaron la mano de Naruto y la pusieron en su mejilla. El rubio lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que unas imágenes de su infancia, que parecían lejanas como un sueño, se vieron más claramente. Donde un niño huérfano, había quedado solo en una casa, que además se la habían arrebatado. El niño pasaba siempre sentado al lado de los basureros abrazándose las rodillas. Él no soportó esa visión, y todos los días iba a hacerle compañía, a darle comida, a enseñarle lo que veía en sus clases. Hasta que poco a poco el niño empezó a reaccionar, a mirarle de otra forma, e incluso un día, le sonrió… levemente, casi sin notarse, pero la sonrisa ahí estuvo.

Recordó como había pedido a sus padres que él fuera a vivir con ellos, y justo cuando sus adorables padres habían aceptado, ocurrió una desgracia. Ambos chocaron con otra carreta, cayendo al río. Jamás fueron encontrados. Naruto quedó solo y fue obligado a irse a otra región, con otros familiares. No alcanzó a despedirse del niño, de su amigo…

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de la impresión, y al a vez las lágrimas se derramaron sin ser evitadas. No quería ni necesitaba evitarlas. Subió su otra mano y acarició el rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

—Sasuke. —pronunció.

—Te he estado buscando. Durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé. Perdóname. Pero al fin… puedes vivir conmigo.

Unieron sus frentes, mientras Kurama, la oveja acomodaba sus patas en su cama especial y bostezaba. El beso no se hizo esperar y el calor de la chimenea no se necesitó esa noche para calentar sus cuerpos. Cada uno había encontrado a su preciada joya.

"Tú eres mi zafiro."

"Tú eres mi ónix"

Y eran joyas que no podían ser compradas ni con todo el dinero del mundo, únicas que nadie más poseía ni poseería nunca.

 _ **++++***~NARUTOXSASUKEFOREVER~***++++**_

Cuando Naruto se enteró de que su amado había estado sobreviviendo como ladrón, Sasuke tuvo una charla de horas y horas sobre cómo la gente puede encontrar oficios sin necesidad de robar nada. Que robar es malo y bla bla bla. Ya parecía profeta.

Sasuke fue obligado a devolver todo lo que había robado, sí, sus zafiros. Pero ya no le importaban, ya no los necesitaban, tenía al real.

Juntos encontraron otras formas de ayudar a la gente que no tenía que comer, se turnaban para pastorear y vivieron felices por siempre en las alturas de la montaña…

¿Y el lobo de ojos carmesís? Sakura divulgó que por fin había encontrado a su zafiro anhelado y que jamás volvería.

Ya que ella lo sabía, sabía que ese zafiro era Naruto, lo descubrió cuando fue a su cabaña y obligó a ambos a contarles la verdad.

 _ **++++***~NARUTOXSASUKEFOREVER~***++++**_

¿Y el anillo de zafiros? Pues se hundió en la nieve y nunca más se volvió a ver, pero en primavera nació allí una extraña planta para esa zona. Azucenas, de un zarco tan puro, que combinaban perfectamente con el dueño de la cabaña. Y Sasuke amaba la planta tanto que le regaba y cuidaba como a nadie. Descubriendo que tenía cierto talento (que nunca admitiría) para las plantas. Así que, Naruto entendiendo la forma de ser de su amado, solo le decía:

"—La planta debe tener sed." O "—Los arbolitos deben estar esperando su agüita." Y Sasuke partía a su trabajo.

Y así fue como el lobo fue conquistado por el zorro…

* * *

 **Bien, solo fueron 7 páginas. Estoy algo escasa de tiempo, así que aprovecharé cualquier pequeño momento para traer fanfics o mis continuaciones de los que tengo pendientes. Al final me enteré de que no tendré vacaciones... ya que, bueno no importa.**

 **Adoro escribir, así que aunque esté ocupada, siempre sacaré tiempo para mi pasión 3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este historia con temática medieval :3 Y que ojalá me dejes un review, si es desde tu cuenta mejor, porque así te puedo responder. Sino, puedes dejarme el nombre de tu cuenta, yo te busco y te respondo. Y sino tienes cuenta, ojalá te crees una ¡Es gratis! xD Pero igual, si no puedo responderte, quiero que sepas que igual agradezco que me dejes tus pensamientos y deseos. Muchas gracias :3**


End file.
